


Where Love Got Us

by DumbBitchBi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Praise, Sweet shit, cavity inducing, i wrote this instead of being in class, just fluffy shit, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbBitchBi/pseuds/DumbBitchBi
Summary: Azi and Crow spend a morning together
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Where Love Got Us

Crowley walked his angel’s bookshop, the familiar smell invading his triangular nostrils as he took in the warm sight before him. His love was sitting on his favorite chair, the one he insisted on buying that one sunny morning in a spur of the moment decision followed by laughter and a floaty feeling in their hearts. His slightly thick fingers bending around a worn book, the gold ring glinting in the sunlight that escaped the curtains dutiful guarding.

The demon had just left his apartment. He was a little busy that morning encouraging his plants to grow faster, you’d imagine with all the support he gives his plants they’d grow a little faster but they don’t surprisingly. He put on his best leather suit, the slim black look fitting him perfectly as always. On his way out he grabbed the keys to the Bently and a bottle of Aziraphale’s favorite wine. He cruised along the street, the gentle rumble from his car familiar to him. He had his ABBA cd on and thoroughly enjoyed his ride around town. He was not without purpose however, he had a mission. To go to his angel’s house.

The angel woke up hours ago with the early morning sun. He put on his beige cardigan that fit him perfectly, he had a feeling Crowley was going to come over today. Well it’s a fact, his demon comes over everyday which always puts him in a good mood. Today he started the day by organizing his books, the new shipment was rather large. He came down to fix his bookshelves. You’ll imagine his surprise when he found one of his favorite books he’d ever read. “OH! I remember this book, It’s one of my favorites! I must read it.”. He immediately stopped cleaning and sat down to read at a corner of his quaint little shop.

Crowley had already made it to the small shop that looked like a peace of history stuck in time forever, he loved it. He walked out of his car and took in his surroundings. The common view of people walking down the busy street made him smirk. He walked past the lamppost as he noticed a woman dressed in all red, today was her lucky day it seems. With a snap of his dexterous fingers he tripped the woman over naturally with his magic. The bag of food fell from her clothed hands and a large roll of bread rolled over to a small stray cat who meowed in appreciation to the strange man. He winked back. He took large steps to the strange little shop.

The mountains of books flew into the vision the minute he walked into the bookstore. The little bell chiming as an alert to whoever was inside that someone else entered. He looked around, the cozy feeling surrounding him. The store was empty but the miles of shelves and books made the atmosphere full. The little victorian lights from above swing slightly. The dark green from the oxidation reminds him of the last 400 years with Aziraphale. The large amount of cushions in every corner looked delightfully fluffy but, there was one corner that he was looking for specifically. Aha, there we go. Aziraphale was sitting snugly in his favorite corner looking delicious with his little cardigan. He smirked.

The red haired man walked in a quick stride so he could find his way faster to the source of his happiness.The shorter male looked up, glee shining in his captivating blue eyes. “Hello dear, you won’t believe this treasure I found in the back of my library!”, he exclaimed in an elated tone. Crowley sat down next to his own personal treasure, his leather suit creaking slightly as he shifted his long legs closer to him. “Oh really angel, not as good as the book I gave you just last week, obviously.” the demon teased proudly. “Of course, how could it be better then the book given to me by Crawly himself.”, he chided back, rolling his eyes slightly while pushing their shoulders together softly. “Watch it you.” he refuted happily.

Crowley handed the bottle of expensive wine to the angel while twirling his car keys on his index finger. “Well would you look at that, a bottle of your favorite wine who would’ve guessed.” he grinned. Azirapahle smiled back, the only presence that could take him out of the book was smirking at him. “Not that strange, to be honest.” he smiled like a cat who got the cream,”You always did know my favorites Crowley.” There it was , the demon was blushing slightly now. The sharp features showcasing the clear signs of embarrassment. “Well, I was never one to forget anything. Unlike someone.” he teased back. The angel chuckled knowing he’d won, “Sure my dear, sure.”

The demon relaxed fully now, drinking the wine in a glass the angel magically made appear, he stooped down to grab him. He held the comforting presence in his strong arms. The mass of the other male in his arms settling something deep down inside of him he didn't know had to settle. His pitch black glasses were off since Aziraphale prefered it that way and who was he to deny him his request. “You’re such a beautiful angel.”, he didn’t know why he said it but he felt he had to. He wanted to. The platinum blonde man blushed slightly, the rosy tone coloring his face gracefully. “Oh, well thank you dear. You’re rather handsome too.”, he looked up shyly. It wasn’t enough for the slit eyed demon. He grabbed his lover slowly, tenderly kissing any part of the other's lovely face he could reach without adding any space between them.

His nose, the little bump so pleasing to him. His lips, so delicate and alluring. His eyes, those gorgeous eyes that made him more in love each time he looked at them. His cheeks, always full of life and so charming. His eyebrows even, always one up and the other down,teasing, joking. The embodiment of the man who showed him what love truly is. 

Aziraphale couldn’t blush harder even if he wanted to. 

“C-Crowley! What are you doing, this is too much!”

Another kiss to the top of his delightful bed of velvet soft hair, “I love you Aziraphale.”

The simple sentence ringing in both of their hearts, their pulses racing with pure adoration. The angel smiled, so bright the demon had to close his snake looking almond eyes shut. Aziraphale grabbed with face, the embodiment of a magnificent feeling in both of them. The angel kissed his love back, the chiseled features so different from his own but so perfect together he wouldn’t have it anyother way. “I love you too.”. He savored the fascinating way his eyes lit up, the vertical pupil dilating. He sat looking dumbly at him, so stunned at the beauty of the angel he felt like they were floating. Aziraphale looked at his demon’s divine visage once more, the sharp nose, the thin lips that spoke with such sweetness to him, the tattoo on the side of his face right under his feathery sideburns. The handsome face looking at him made him feel whole.

The strange couple kissed softly, electricity running down their spines at the connection. No words were spoken, none were needed to be said. Sitting in a pool of the adoration they had for each other kept them warm all through the morning. The sweet nothings keep them full for the week. The ‘I love you’s’ keeping them comfy in their own bubble for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written, hope it’s not shit


End file.
